


Educated

by Zgam23



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Adam Driver - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zgam23/pseuds/Zgam23
Summary: Clyde Logan needs to learn about love and his niece Sadie may have found him the perfect teacher.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! This is my first time writing for Clyde. Let me know what you think!

“I am going to go down to that damn school and…” Jimmy Logan yelled before his brother Clyde interrupted him with his slow, southern drawl. 

“Now Jimmy, we both know that ain’t gunna be good for Sadie. Ya’ just need ta calm down.” Clyde said, placing a hand on his older brothers shoulder to calm him down. 

“Like hell imma calm down. My little girl has a broken arm because of that school! That teacher shoulda been watchin’ them kids better. What kind of…” Jimmy muttered, shrugging off Clyde’s hand. Clyde was glad that it was only Jimmy, Nancy (his head waitress) and himself in the bar at the moment, relieved that he wouldn’t have to explain Jimmy’s outburst to any customers. Jimmy, Clyde, and Nancy had come in early to do some maintenance around the place. Right as they were getting ready to get started, Jimmy had just received a call from his ex-wife Bobbie Jo saying that their daughter, Sadie, had broken her arm at school playing on the playground. 

“It ain’t no ones fault. Kids are gunna be kids and accidents happen’.” Clyde said, trying to appeal to his brother’s logical side, but he already knew that it was too late for that. He sat down the glass he was cleaning and looked at his brother. 

“Fuck that. My baby is sitting in a hospital because of someone in that school and I’m gunna let ‘em have a piece of my mind. Plus Bobbie Jo said I needed to run by the school and get Sadie’s backpack and stuff that got left behind.” Jimmy stood up with a jerk, moving towards the door. Clyde smoothly made his way around the bar, stopping Jimmy in his tracks. 

“Right now Sadie needs ya’ at the hospital, she don’t need ya’ goin’ up to her school and causin’ a fuss. Plus ya don’t even know what happened so you don’t even know who to be mad at. Iffin’ it will make ya feel better, I’ll go on down to the school, get ‘er stuff and ask what happened while ya go on down to the hospital” Clyde said, seeing his brother calm for a second, processing his words. Looking over at Nancy, he saw her nod her head. She would often cover for Clyde when he need to run out. 

“I know its someone’s fucking fault at the school so you better make sure you let them know how angry I am” Jimmy said through gritted teeth. 

“Give Sadie a hug for me, let ‘er know I’ll teach ‘er the ways of managin’ with one arm.” Clyde smirked, hoping to make his brother chuckle but Jimmy was already almost to his car, muttering angry thoughts under his breath. Clyde sighed and followed, making his way to his truck. 

Luckily the drive to the school wasn’t too bad, only about an hour or so. Jimmy had been real pleased when Moody and Bobby Jo had moved back after living in Lynchburg for a few months. It made it a lot easier for Jimmy to see Sadie, which meant Clyde got to have a better relationship with his niece. He had been to her school a few times in the months she had been back in the area; a school play and her end of year awards ceremony but he hadn’t been there this school year yet. 

About halfway to the school he realized he had no clue who her teacher was this year. He tried to think back to the last time he had seen Sadie and was talking to her about the beginning of the school year. 

“Hey hey Sadie Lou.” Clyde remembered saying as Sadie ran into his trailer and threw her arms around her uncle a few weeks earlier. 

“Hi Uncle Clyde,” she said, sitting on his lap. “Guess what?” 

“What?” Clyde replied, not that it mattered to Sadie, who had kept chattering over his response. 

“I baked you some of my ultra famous toasted s'mores cookies.” Sadie said with a huge smile.

“Well thank ya’.” Clyde said, giving his niece a squeeze. “Them are my favorite.” 

“I know! They are also my teacher’s favorite, Ms. (Y/L/N). I made them for her because I want her to like me. She is the prettiest, nicest teacher in the whole school and I want to be her favorite.” Clyde chuckled, his niece always had been a people pleaser thats why she always did so well at those pageants she liked doing. 

“I ain’t believing for one second that that you needed cookies to be ‘er favorite.” Clyde said, tickling Sadie. “Yer sweet ‘nuff on yer own.” 

“Uncle Clyde…” She said as she giggled and squirmed in his lap. “Stoppppp.” Clyde chuckled as he tickled her a bit more, her daddy coming to help him as they both made her laugh. He hadn’t thought much about that conversation until now as he was heading to go meet this Ms. (Y/L/N). Feeling the heat rush to his face, Clyde started to get a little nervous. 

There were many things that Clyde Logan was good at. He was good at being a brother and an uncle, he was good at running a bar and making drinks, and he was excellent at making a mean plate of nachos, just to name a few. However, there was one thing that he was not good at, and that was talking to pretty women. For as long as he could remember Clyde had always been the shy brother. Mellie and Jimmy could talk to just about anyone, but he couldn’t seem to to steady himself when he was around someone who he found attractive. Sure, behind his bar counter, he could talk to the customers who came to order drinks, but when it came to being on his own he couldn’t seem to get his thoughts organized. 

Clyde sure was hoping that this teacher wasn’t as pretty as Sadie made her out to be, because if she was Clyde was in for an awkward afternoon. 

Clyde showed up to the school just as the students were being let out. He parked in the front parking lot, waiting a few minutes for all the students, buses, and cars to clear out. Seeing the place finally look a bit calm, he made his way out of the truck and went to the door. He was let into the office where he explained he needed to pick up Sadie’s stuff and talk to her teacher. The office checked Sadie’s file and saw that he was identified as her uncle. This meant that they were able to give him information about Sadie’s class and they pointed him in the direction of Ms. (Y/L/N)’s classroom, room 152. 

He walked slowly down the hall, trying to calm himself down before he met Sadie’s teacher. Picturing his 3rd grade teacher, the terrifying and strict Mrs. Appleton, he tried to convince himself that he was going to see someone who looked like her instead. 

However, when he made his way into room 152, he knew he was definitely wrong. He peered around the door frame and saw an absolute angel sitting at the teacher’s desk. Her eyes were focused on the paper in front of her, eyebrows scrunched in confusion as she examined the words in front of her. She had brown hair that was hanging in her face, that she was absentmindedly twisting between her fingers. He felt almost breathless, watching her so focused, so intensely studying the piece of paper. It made him want to study her that way, watching how her eyes danced across the page and how her face reacted to the things she was reading. 

Suddenly she looked up from the paper. Obviously she wasn’t expecting 6' 3” Clyde Logan to be standing at her door, so when her eyes met his she jumped with a surprised “Oh” slipping from her lips. 

“Uh, sorry to uh, scare you ma'am.” Clyde said, taking a step into the classroom. 

“No! I’m sorry. I was a bit too focused. I was trying to read a story one of my students wrote and unfortunately, I can’t read a single word of their handwriting.” Ms. (Y/L/N) said with an embarrassed chuckle.

“No worries ma’am.” Clyde said, his cheeks flushing red as she flashed him a smile. 

“Hi. I’m Ms. (Y/L/N), or (Y/F/N). What can I help you with?” She said, standing up and walking over to Clyde, extending a hand. Clyde stuck his hand out, his prosthetic arm hidden slightly behind him. Her hand was soft, much softer than his hands. They also felt much smaller than his own. She smiled at him again and he felt his stomach fill with nerves. 

“Uh. I am Clyde.” He said, pulling his hand away from hers before she could feel how clammy it was beginning to get. They stood there in an awkward silence before he realized that he probably needed to explain a bit more. “I mean, I’m Clyde Logan, Sadie’s uncle. I uh, came to get ‘er stuff.” 

“Oh gosh, yes! Poor Sadie. The kids were playing at recess and she fell off the jungle gym. I haven’t been working here long, but I’ve told the principal that they need to get rid of that thing. It’s old and too high.” The teacher said as she walked over to some shelves in the room and grabbed Sadie’s backpack. She continued to talk about the incident, giving Clyde all the details of what happened but Clyde was distracted. He followed her with his eyes as she walked around collecting Sadie’s things and writing her a note. Clyde felt like he couldn’t breath, the way that her hair danced across her shoulders and the way her mouth moved as she talked making him feel like he couldn’t think clearly. Suddenly he realized that the room was quiet and that Ms. (Y/L/N) was looking at him expectantly. 

“Huh?” He said, clearing his throat. His cheeks flushing with embarrassment again. 

“I asked if I could send some cards the kids made her. I was hoping you could give them to her when you drop off the backpack. I also wrote her a little card myself.” She said with a smile, walking towards Clyde with the backpack and a stack of white papers. 

“Uh, yeah…” Clyde mumbled. “I can do that.” He fumbled for a moment, trying to grab the backpack and the cards. Eventually he had to put the straps over his prosthetic arm, and grab the cards with the hand. He felt his face turning a bright shade of red, and he tried to make a quick exit towards the door. 

“It was very nice to finally meet you Mr. Logan. Sadie talks about her brave uncle frequently.” Ms. (Y/L/N) said. Clyde stopped, turning to look at her. 

“Oh really?” Clyde said, a shy smile spreading across his face. 

“She likes to write stories about you. It’s pretty cute.” Ms. (Y/L/N) said, leaning against her desk and looking at Clyde. “She makes you a superhero, saving the day. She is usually your sidekick. You’ll have to ask her to read them one day.” 

“I’d like that.” Clyde said, looking at her until he felt so overwhelmed he had to look at the ground. 

“Well thank you for coming to get the stuff. And also thank you for your service.” She said, quietly, before flashing Clyde a smile that made his stomach flipflop. 

“Uh. Thank you. I mean, uh, yur welcome.” Clyde said, making his exit. His cheeks felt like they were on fire as he made his way down the hall and out of the school. Of course he would embarrass himself in front of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen that just happened to be his niece's teacher. There is no way now she’d be interested in a guy like him because he must have seemed like an idiot to this beautiful, educated woman. Clyde opened his truck door, slinging the backpack into the passenger seat and placing the cards on top. He leaned his head against the back of the seat, closing his eyes and trying to forget the last 10 embarrassing moments of his life. 

He also felt confused because he could decide whether or not he wanted to see Ms. (Y/L/N) again. He had never had a “crush” come on so quickly like that and it made him feel like he was 15 years old again. Like he was young and not in control of his body. Feeling ridiculous and hoping that driving would clear his thought, he started his truck and texted Jimmy to let him know that he had Sadie’s stuff and was making his way back to the bar. He kind of hoped he could forget this afternoon ever happened, but he had a strong feeling that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde's back at Sadie's school under better circumstance. He's been invited to a Veteran's Day celebration!

“Hi Uncle Clyde.” A small, sweet voice said through the phone. Clyde struggled to sit up in bed as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes. Looking over at the clock, he saw that the bright orange numbers read 8:37 am. 

“Well hey Sadie bug,” he said laying back on his pillows.

“How’d you know it was me?” Sadie asked, causing Clyde to chuckle. 

“Well bug, I only got one niece.” He said, shaking his head with a smile. 

“Oh yeah! I forgot.” Sadie giggled. The phone went quiet as Clyde waited to hear what she had to say. 

“You just call to say hey, or you got somethin’ to tell me?” Clyde eventually asked. As glad as he was to hear from his niece, he could already feel his eyelids start to droop closed. He had gotten home at 3:45am last night after a pretty rambunctious Friday night at the bar. The plan had been to sleep in this lovely Saturday morning until he felt like a human again. 

“Oh yea! Um… I was calling to invite you to something.” Sadie chirped in a sing-songy voice into the phone. 

“Well, what are you invitin’ me to?” He said, slightly surprised. Of course he would go to anything his niece wanted him to, but he was surprised that she would be calling to invite him to anything. Usually when she had a pageant or something at school Jimmy would just tell him when he stopped by the bar. Clyde had to admit that he was intrigued by what his niece was going to say. 

“Well, At school we are having a Veteran’s Day celebration and we’re supposed to invite someone who is a veteran to come eat with us. Then you can come to my class and I’m goin’ to make you a card! Will you come Uncle Clyde? Please?” Clyde knew he was done for. There was no way he was going to say no to his niece, even if he didn’t like going places where there would be attention on him. He’d do anything to make his niece happy, even if he’d be a little uncomfortable. Admittedly, he also hadn’t stopped thinking about Ms. (Y/L/N) since their interaction the day Sadie had broken her arm. It made him anxious to think about seeing her again, especially after their awkward first encounter. However, he was so touched by Sadie’s invitation there was nothing that could keep him away.

“I’d love to come Sadie. Thanks for invitin’ me.” Clyde said a slight smile crossing his face as Sadie interrupted him, telling him how excited she was that he was coming. They hung up the phone after exchanging a few more details. Even though he could feel hint of nerves settle in the pit of his stomach, it was still a week before Veteran’s Day. He’d have plenty of time to worry about what might happen at Sadie’s school. Instead he felt himself settle back against his pillows as his eyes fell closed. Within minutes of ending the phone call, Clyde was already back asleep. 

\-----------------------------------------

The week between his phone call with Sadie and Veteran’s Day had Clyde all in a tizzy. The idea of walking into that school with people looking at him and making a fool of himself in front of Ms. (Y/L/N) again was almost enough to make him not go. There was only one that was keeping him from backing out, and that Sadie. Around 5pm every day Clyde received the same call of Sadie reminding him about Veteran’s day.

“Hi Uncle Clyde.” 

“Hi Sadie bug.”

“I was just callin’ to remind you about Veteran’s Day at my school. Its in two days.”

“Well thank ya for remindin’ me. ‘M lookin’ forward to it!” Clyde would always respond with a chuckle. 

“Me too! I can’t wait Uncle Clyde!” Each phone call never failed to put a smile on his face, but within a few minutes Clyde felt the panic sit in his stomach again. He reminded himself that it really wouldn’t be that bad. He’d see Sadie a bit, answer some questions about his arm from a few kids, eat lunch, and leave. It would all be fine, at least that's what he kept reminding himself. 

\-----------------------------------------

Clyde walked down the hallway to Sadie’s classroom. The day was finally here and he had made it to the school. He was still anxious, but he knew it was going to be fine. His tendency was to always focus on the most negative option, but he wasn’t going to do that today. He was just going to enjoy it. Time spent with his niece was always great, so that's all he was going to focus on. 

When he walked into the classroom he found it empty. He looked around the room a bit, not sure exactly what he should do. 

“Hello Mr. Logan!” Clyde heard a voice say behind him, making him jump. He knew exactly who it was, the hypnotic sound of her voice wasn’t something he was going to forget anytime soon. “Oh gosh! Sorry- I didn’t mean to scare you. We seem to have that effect on each other, don’t we?” 

“Hi Ms. (Y/L/N). Yah, I guess we do.” Turning around, he saw Ms. (Y/L/N) standing in the door way. 

“We are glad you are here today! I’m actually getting ready to go pick them up from music class so we can head to lunch. You can follow me if you want.” She said, gesturing towards the hallway. Clyde nodded, and wordlessly followed her down the hall. “Sadie has been so excited that you were coming today. She’s asked me when lunch was about 100 times. She keeps telling all her friends about your “super cool arm” and how you are like a superhero. Don’t worry though- I’ve already talked to the kids about being respectful. We have discussed not staring, respecting personal space and what questions are acceptable to ask.” 

Clyde felt himself blushing even more, loving the fact that his niece was so proud of him. It made him feel good that she wasn’t afraid or ashamed of her uncle who struggled to be confident in himself. Suddenly, Ms. (Y/L/N) stopped in front of a door that had music notes all around it. She opened the door and stepped into the room. Clyde stood outside waiting for Sadie’s class. As Ms. (Y/L/N) led the class into the hallway, Sadie saw her uncle and ran to hug him. He gave her a tight squeeze then she grabbed his hand, pulling him into the class line where they made their way to lunch. 

\----------------------------

Clyde had to admit, the day has been much better than he ever expected. After lunch with Sadie, her classmates, and many other veterans, he had gone back to her classroom where the class had performed a Veteran’s Day play and given cards to the Veteran’s who were there. It was definitely the best Veteran’s day that Clyde had ever had. He spent the rest of the day with Sadie in her classroom. It had been years since he had been in an elementary school classroom, so it was fun to be reminded of his childhood. One of the things that fascinated him the most was Ms. (Y/L/N). She was so confident as she instructed the children, keeping her patience as she dealt with the overly excited kids. At lunch she has sat with everyone, making the kids laugh and actively listening to the adults tell different stories. You could just tell that her students loved her and it was so impressive to him. 

Before he knew it was the end of the day. He had told Bobbie Jo that he would take Sadie home for her since he was already at the school. Clyde waited, sitting in one of the too small chairs in the classroom as she packed her things very slowly into her backpack. Sadie kept getting distracted by talking to Ms. (Y/L/N) and bringing Clyde into the conversation. 

“Today was such a fun day Ms. (Y/L/N). We should have Veteran’s Day everyday.” She said, sliding her folder into her backpack. “Then Uncle Clyde could come to school everyday.”

“I’m so glad that you had a good day, Sadie. It is fun to have guests in our classroom.” Ms. (Y/L/N) responded, giving a slight chuckle. 

“Yes it is. Uncle Clyde, you should come back tomorrow! It would be so fun.” Sadie said, walking over to Clyde with her backpack. 

“Sure would, but I think Ms. (Y/L/N) has ‘nough people in this room without me showin’ up.” Clyde said, his voice rough from not speaking for awhile. 

“Actually, it would be pretty nice having another adult in here.” Ms. (Y/L/N) said giving Clyde a smile that made his cheeks flush. “But since your Uncle Clyde has already gone to elementary school- he’d probably be pretty bored.” 

Sadie shrugged. “I guess that makes sense. Well, come on Uncle Clyde.” She made her way to the door and walked into the hallway, calling behind her, “Have a good day Ms. (Y/L/N). I’ll see you tomorrow!” 

Clyde cleared his throat again. “Thank ya for today. The best Veteran’s Day I've ever had.” He said softly as he stood up, going to follow Sadie.

“Thank you for coming. I’m sure you had work or other things to do today, but it really meant a lot to the kids to have everyone here today. I like being able to teach the kids to have a respect for those who have given up so much to protect us.” Ms. (Y/L/N) said as she followed behind Clyde towards the door. 

“ ‘M glad. It means ‘lot to know people care. And, uh, I run the bar down the way, uh Duct Tape. My hours start a bit later, so I didn’t miss anythin’ to be here. ” He said, but quickly followed it up. “But I would’ve.”

“I didn’t know you ran a bar. Sadie hasn’t mentioned that, but we don’t talk about bars too much here at school so it probably hasn’t come up.” Ms. (Y/L/N) said with a laugh as she leaned against the door frame. Clyde couldn’t help but stare as she smiled, her hip popped as the door frame supported her weight. 

“Um yah, if ya ever have a free night, come on down. ‘M sure teachers need a break every once ‘n awhile. And Sadie’s teacher’s drink for free.” He said quickly before he lost his nerve. Wanting to see her again but definitely not bold enough to ask her out, he though inviting her to the bar might work. 

“I might just have to take you up on that.” She said, smiling enough that Clyde could see the small dimple that appeared on her smooth, right cheek. 

Clyde cleared his throat again, a little embarrassed that it kept happening. “Well, uh, have a good day Ms. (Y/L/N).” He quickly made his way into the hall where Sadie was waiting on him. They walked out of the school and got into his truck. It was quiet for a few moments before Sadie broke the silence.

“Uncle Clyde, I think you and Ms. (Y/L/N) should be friends.” She boldly said and the truck hummed against the road.

“Oh?” Clyde responded, almost choking on the word. 

“Yeah. She’s the best teacher and you are the best uncle. I just think you’d be good friends, like me and Harvey in my class.” Her foot tapped against the glove compartment of the truck as her face was focused. Clyde could tell she had thought about this before she mentioned it to him.

“She is nice.” He said, smiling at his niece as they pulled up to a stoplight. “Who knows?” That phrase couldn’t have been truer. Who knew what the future could hold but Clyde definitely hoped that it would hold more time spent with Ms. (Y/L/N).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you have any comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde and the teacher get a little closer.

It had been a long Friday- and it wasn’t even close to being over. Clyde wiped a rag along the edge of the bar, cleaning up the sticky residue that was left from a spilled drink. The 6th spilled drink of the evening and it wasn’t even that late. He was trying to keep his cool because he knew that accidents happen. However, he could feel himself getting more and more irritated. It was just one of those nights where he felt like everything was going wrong. 

Finally, when the bar seemed up to his standards of cleanliness, he placed the rag back under the counter. His eyes scanned the bar, making sure everyone was taken care of. It seemed that things were under control, so he glanced over at Nancy who was working the bar. She nodded, knowing Clyde wanted to take a quick break in the back.   
He made his way to the small office he kept in the very back of the bar. There wasn't much room, just enough for a small desk and a few other odds and ends stacked around. Shuffling the papers on the desk to the side, he sat down and rested his elbows on the desktop. His cell phone was sitting on the corner of the desk, so he picked it up and checked to see if he had any messages. There was only one message and it was from his sister confirming an appointment to get his hair trimmed in a couple of days. He put the phone back on the desk and started going through the stack of papers, figuring out what bills needs to be paid and what other things he needed to deal with. Clyde worked like that for a while, slowly making his way through the stack and getting caught up on the everyday busywork that came with owning your own buisness. 

“Clyde?” Suddenly, his work was interrupted by a voice that seemed to be making its way through the backroom towards his office. 

“Hmm?” He called out. Within moments, Nancy’s head peaked in through the doorway. 

“There is someone askin’ for you at the bar.” She said, before her head disappeared from Clyde’s view. 

“Alright.” Clyde groaned, standing up from the wooden desk chair. He stretched his back, feeling stiff from sitting for too long, and made his way back to the bar. When he walked out he didn’t see anyone waiting to talk to him. Once he gave a questioning look in Nancy’s direction, she nodded towards the end of the bar. He followed her slight line and when he spotted who Nancy was looking at, he felt his cheeks flush a bright color of red. 

“Hi!” Ms. (Y/L/N) said from her seat at the end of the bar. Clyde walked towards her, his stomach filling with nerves and anxiety. 

“Hi Ms. (Y/L/N),” He said, his voice sounding rougher than usual, leading him to clear his throat. 

“(Y/F/N). Just call me (Y/F/N).” She said, flashing him a smile that showed a slight dimple in her cheek that made Clyde feel a bit weak in the knees. He leaned against the bar for some support, trying to regain his stability. 

“Well (Y/F/N), what can I get ya?” He said, hoping a few minutes spent fixing a drink would help him get his wits about him. 

“Whatever your specialty is.” (Y/L/N) said, twirling a piece of her hair. Clyde smiled at her, giving her a quick nod. There weren’t too many things that made Clyde feel confident, but making drinks was on the very short list of things that did. He tried not to be too obvious, but he knew he was showing off a bit. Giving a little extra flip, or an extra special garnishment just to impress the lady sitting in front of him. Once he added the finishing touches he slid the drink towards her.

“The Duct Tape.” He said as she grabbed the drink, giving it a swirl.

“Named for the bar I assume?” She asked before taking a sip of the drink. As the glass slid against the pink skin of her lips, Clyde took a moment to study her. It was very different to see her here at the bar instead of at Sadie’s school. When he had visited the school, she had seemed more studious with her dress pants and hair down. Tonight, however, she was wearing jeans with a off-the-shoulder tight sweater tucked into her jeans. He had to admit, while she had looked beautiful the first time he had seen her, there was something about seeing her tonight, in his bar, that made her sexier than he could have ever imagined. 

“That’d be right.” He said, realizing he probably looked like a creep, staring at her that hard. Looking down, he saw the rag he had placed there earlier. He grabbed it and began wiping the bar down again.

“Clyde! This is delicious! What is in it?” (Y/L/N) said, leaning into the bar which closed the distance between she and Clyde. The smell of her perfume suddenly danced into his senses, it was light and fruity. All he wanted was to lean closer just to let her smell completely envelop him. He gave himself a moment before responding, allowing his mind to clear before he said or did something that made him look even weirder than he knew he already looked. 

“Well, thats a bar secret. Only a few lucky people know whats in that drink there.” He said, giving her a grin. 

“I guess that means I’ve got to keep coming until I can get lucky.” She said, before choking on her drink. “Lucky enough to learn what goes into the drink, I mean. Lucky meaning actually being lucky to learn the secret. Oh gosh...” (Y/L/N) quickly said, stumbling over her words. It took Clyde a moment to realize what had frazzled her. He began to chuckle as her cheeks turned a bright shade of red. 

“This was fun, I’m going to go die of embarrassment now.” She said, burying her head in her hands. This simple action put Clyde’s mind and heart at ease. He chuckled, placing a a hand on one of her arms covering her face. 

“You know, that drink is purty strong. Lets blame that slip up on the alcohol.” He joked as she put down her hand to look up at him, a small smile spreading across her lips. 

“Yes. Good plan. I like that.” The sound of her laugh filled his ears and Clyde could help the grin that suddenly overtook his face. 

With both Clyde and (Y/F/N) at ease, conversation quickly began to flow between them. They realized that had a lot of things in common, especially when it came to the book they read and the movies they enjoyed watching. It wasn’t long before Clyde had made himself a drink and settled next to her at the bar as they intensely discussed their thoughts on everything from “The Road” by Cormac McCarthy to “Avengers: Endgame.”

Clyde was getting ready to bring up the book he had read most recently when Nancy suddenly tapped on his shoulder. 

“Hey boss, the place is all locked up and I’ve got everything set up for tomorrow. I’m gunna head out, okay?” Clyde nodded and said a quick thank you as Nancy waved him off as the door shut behind her. 

“Oh gosh, I didn’t realize it was so late. I guess I should be heading home. How much do I owe you?” (Y/F/N) said, shuffling to sit up from the bar stool. 

“You don’t owe me nothin. It’s on the house- new customer discount.” Following her lead, he stood up, grabbing their glasses of the bar and walking around to place them in the sink. 

“Clyde…” She said before he quickly interrupted her. 

“Clyde nothing. I enjoyed havin’ someone to talk to.” His voice was gruff as he looked at her, the determination on her voice making her even more endearing to him. 

“Just let me….” She started to say before he interrupted her again. 

“Let make a deal. Tonight is on the house but the next time ya come, I’ll let ya pay.” He smirked, watching her smile back at him. 

“Tomorrow night work for you?” (Y/F/N) said, a mischievous look in her eyes.

“Sounds good.” Clyde said, trying not to let his nerves overtake him. 

“It’s a date then…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO much for reading. Please let me know any thoughts or comments you have!


End file.
